


Frozen in Fear

by merrymuffinmurderess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas, Gen, Guess the OC, How Do I Tag, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, No Romance, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Plot Bunny of Doom, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, This is my first time, You'll get cookies, i need to sleep, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymuffinmurderess/pseuds/merrymuffinmurderess
Summary: A snowstorm, a panic attack, and a new friend...
Kudos: 8





	Frozen in Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Marvel.
> 
> Authors note – I kinda dig this one shot not gonna lie. If you can tell who or what she is imma give you a cookie.

The small shop glows like a beacon of warmth, the soft yellow light spilling out through the windows onto the cold street as if it was calling out to the panicking super-soldier who stumbles over his own feet in a desperate attempt to get away from the bitterly cold winter night. It was only meant to be a quick run, something to take his mind off the rapidly approaching festive season but Steve had failed to pay attention to the mentions of the impending snowstorm which he now found himself trapped in. Once upon a time, Steve Rogers had loved the whimsical almost fairytale-like magic of being caught out in a snowstorm, watching each tiny perfectly formed flake dance down from the heavens above, him and Bucky trying to catch those falling pieces of ice with their tongues before his mother had come rushing out to usher them into the safety of the indoor. Spoiling their fun in a desperate attempt to keep Steve away from any potential mishap which could have impacted his already fragile health. However, ever since that fateful day, when Steve had crashed the Valkyrie into that frozen and unforgiving landscape winter had held no memories of joy nor any childlike wonder but rather it was a cold, unrelenting, and, cruel mistress.

Nowadays, each frozen flake was no longer a wondrous piece of art but rather they are tiny frigid wasps which bite, attack, and sting Steve's face as he wrenches open the door to the florist shop. He is cold. So so so cold. The rapidly declining temperature has wormed its way underneath his skin and clawed a hole out in his heart and although the shop is warm and inviting the ice was still burrowing its way further into his soul. It was all but empty save for three women who are standing by the counter their heads swivelling around instinctively when Steve comes crashing through the door. His heart thuds painfully within its prison, every beat feeling like it is going to burst forward from his ribcage. Blood rushes through his ears drowning out the majority of the background noise as he slides to the floor, trembling legs finally giving away to the strain of keeping himself upright. This new found weakness feels oh so alien to him after spending so long inside a never sick nor sorry serum enhanced body.

'I'm sorr-' but Steve cannot complete the sentence as something monstrous claws its way up his throat like a huge beast, stealing his voice away and leaving a trail of burning agony within its wake.

'Is that?'

'Captain-?'

'Avenger'

'Ambulance'

Snippets of conversations but he finds it impossible to follow them as his own mind races with wild, panicked thoughts. The acknowledgements of the Avenger known as Captain America causes a flood of irritability within Steve's psyche along with waves of embarrassment because surely one of Earth's mightiest heroes shouldn't be sat in a small, boutique shop gasping for air like a fish left to slowly die on land on the day before Christmas Eve?

'So...sor..sorry' teeth chattering together from a cold that was so much more than physical. He bites down on his own tongue, the pain is sharp and instant, the sudden coppery metallic taste of blood flooding his mouth...

Steve Rogers has survived multiple childhood medical issues, war, project rebirth, and an alien invasion but as he lays on the floor of that floristry shop with what felt like thousands of unrecognisable faces hovering over him he is more convinced than ever that this was what it feels like to die. Thoughts run rapidly through his racing mind but its impossible to focus on any of them –the one thought which dominates his confused and hysterical brain is how awfully cold he is. Somewhere in the distance, there is a soft, feminine voice talking to him in hushed tones and although he can't place it there is something eerily familiar about it.

'You need to calm down' that bodiless voice whispers in his ear. He's suddenly aware that someone is sat close by, the scent of something sweet and floral envelopes him as a faceless presence settles themselves down next to his quivering body.

If he could have laughed at the ridiculousness of that comment he would have but the sharp and all too present pain had stolen the sarcastic response from his trembling lips. Hot, wet tears cascade down his face and he can feel them falling from behind squeezed tightly eyes. He doesn't want to admit this is happening, that perhaps that, even though this strong and powerful body can heal itself from all kinds of physical words it cannot heal itself from mental wounds. Shell shock. Two words that seem so inconsequential but are so heavily loaded with meaning. Two words that could cost him a place on the team and this new life he is trying so desperately to build in this new modern world.

You're dying. The cold is going to get you the demon in his brain whispers quietly.

That's when he feels two small hands press against his temples, every nerve in his body is screaming to get away from the invading limbs, to fight to do something.The feeling of calm which flows from those warm hands that are touching the side of his head tenderly is so subtle that at first, he's convinced that the entire thing is imaginary. The soothing warm floods into that terrified mind and chases away the frigid ice which threatens to overwhelm him entirely. Slowly but surely Steve feels the panic start to ebb away and a sense of calm stillness return. In the distance there are low wails of a siren, an ambulance is rapidly approaching but all he focuses on is those petite, burning hands which are still resting on the side of his head.

-LINE BREAK-

When Tony finally arrives what strikes him first was how young the leader of the Avengers looks instead of the cool, unflappable Captain America who had led them through many missions he finds himself face to face with a scared and pale Steve Rogers. It was a shocking contrast. He is so young.Barely over 25 if you discounted the time he'd spent under the ice. Young enough, in fact, to have been Tony's son had he been a little more careless in his youth. The super-soldier is deathly pale, sweaty blonde hair slicked back from his face, and his pale blue eyes a little too wide as they flick nervously between the two EMT's which were attending the scene. They tell him that Steve has had a panic attack and severe one at that. 

'Thankfully, Miss Percy was here to assist. He was significantly calmer when we arrived' the EMT who had introduced himself as Graham says, gesturing to a figure who is standing to the right of the open ambulance chatting away to Graham's partner. 

'Camilla Percy?' Tony asks with a raised eyebrow noticing the blonde woman who as deep in conversation. She turns her head in response to hearing her name, 

'Tony. Long time no see.'

Camilla is so much more grown-up than he remembers her being, instead of an acne covered brace wearing teenage he's face to face with a young woman. Although he doesn't bring it up he cannot help but notice that the mascara underneath her eyes is smudged as if she's been crying along with the Captain. She looks so much like her mother Emma except she has clearly chosen to forgo her mother's fondness for bottle-blonde hair and instead was sporting a golden-brown ponytail. Her eyes are all Frost though.

'Millie. What are you doing here?' 

'I was picking up some flowers from Mum's favourite florist before heading out to Uncle Charles's. How have you been?.'

But before Tony can reply Steve is standing up on shaky legs with a look of defiance which tells him its time to go.

'Take me home please?' Steve mumbles and Tony can see the slow creep of a red blush creeping up the Captain's neck. It would appear that Steve was mortified by his small display of weakness. 

Tony prays that this incident doesn't make the news. He's willing to pay any amount to ensure it doesn't. He knows too well the cross that Steve is now bearing.

\- LINE BREAK-

Camilla Percy isn't usually one to be caught up on the feelings of others. Sure, she was training to become a psychiatrist and one of the golden rules of dealing with other peoples thoughts and feelings is not to become invested with your own. It had become a platinum rule when her abilities had begun to manifest as a teenager. But her heart couldn't help but ache when she thought about the overwhelming sense of loneliness, fear, and, panic Steve Rogers had felt during his panic attack. It had been a long time since she had met someone who was carrying that much agony around every day.

You're due at Uncle Charle's tonight. Get a grip of yourself Mills she thinks angrily but she knows she's already defeated and with a soft sigh sticks a hand out to hail a cab.


End file.
